All These Years
by Justicelovepeace11
Summary: Kim got pregnant and then ran away but 16 years later she comes home and everyone except Grace and Julie is in for a big surpise of what she brings home with her. i know it sounds like other peoples storys just plz read it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this chapter is gonna to be all about the characters and frankley none of these charactors our mine. sorry if i didnt put some in but if you guys could pm me i would gladly put them back in here something wrong with the system and when ever i want to go to my storys it never pops i really dont know whats wrong :( . so here they are **

**Kim's Kids**

**Name: Sophia Brewer (Kim gave Sophia, Jack's last name cuz she liked it better.**

**Nickname: Sophie-bell or just Sophie**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 16 years old.**

**Looks: Sophia has platinum blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles all over her face, and has natural tan skin.**

**Likes: blue, green, purple, all fruits and veggies, skateboarding, karate, sometimes shopping with friends.**

**Dislikes: sparkly items, pink (as in the color pink), sluts, popular, and idiots.**

**Past: Her mom (Kim) got pregnant betty her dad (Jack) and her mom was scared to tell him so she ran away. Kim raised Sophia alone and it wasn't as bad as it could have been.**

**Karate belt: 1st degree black belt**

**Hobbys: music, art, karate, writing books, and hanging with her friends.**

**Parents and siblings: Kim is her mom, Jack is her dad, **

**Crush: Jake Jones**

**Name: Nathaniel Thomas "Nathan" Brewer**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 14 **

**Looks: Brown hair & Chocolate Brown Eyes**

**Likes: Karate, Skate-Boarding, Girls**

**Dislikes: His Half sister dating, boys who like his sister, men who date his mum, chores, **

**Past: Kim concieved Nathan after a one night stand with his father, she left and moved back to Missisippi and had Nathan.**

**Karate belt: 3rd degree Blackbelt**

**Hobbys: Karate, Skate-Boarding, Guitars, Piano, Singing.**

**Parents and siblings: Kim Crawford (Mum), Jack Brewer (Dad),twin sister Sophia,Skylar Fox (Maternal Half-Sister), Jacob Fox (Maternal Half-Brother), Gabe Brewer (Paternal Half Brewer), Bella Hartley (Maternal Half Sister)**

**Crush: Poppy Gillespie**

**Name: Skylar Rose Fox**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Looks: Blonde hair, Hazel eyes.**

**Likes: Boys, Cheerleading, Hello Kitty.**

**Dislikes: When her brothers over protective, Jacob's pranks.**

**Past: Kim concieved Skylar when she was 17, she married Sky's dad David at 18, and had another child but david died at 25 in a car accident.**

**Karate belt: 1st Degree Blackbelt**

**Hobbys: Karate, Skateboarding, Gymnastics, Cheerleading, Competitive Cheerleading, Singing, Guitar, Piano**

**Parents and siblings: Kim Crawford (Mum), David Fox (Dad),Sophia Brewer (Maternal Half Sister), Nathan Brewer (Maternal Half Brother), Jacob Fox (Little Brother), Bella Hartley (Maternal Half Sister) **

**Crush: Zack Martinez**

**Name: Jacob Michael Fox **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 10 **

**Looks: Golden Blonde Hair & Hazel Eyes **

**Likes: Pranking Skylar, Cooking **

**Dislikes: ?**

**Past: Same as Sky. **

**Karate belt: Brown belt**

**Hobbys: Pranks, Karate, Skateboarding, Singing, Guitar, Piano**

**Parents and siblings: Kim Crawford (Mum), David Fox (Dad), Sophia Brewer (Maternal Half Sister), Nathan Brewer (Maternal Half Brother), Skylar Fox (Big Sister), Bella Hartley (Maternal Half Sister) **

**Crush: ?**

**Name: Isabella Grace "Bella" Hartley **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 3 **

**Looks: Blonde hair & Blue eyes **

**Likes: Playing, Singing **

**Dislikes: People Arguing **

**Past: Kim concieved Bella in a 7 month relationship with her dad Patrick Hartley, And when Kim told Patrick she was pregnant he left not wanting kids.**

**Karate belt: Doesn't do Karate yet. **

**Hobbys: Playing with Toys, gynastics**

**Parents and siblings: Kim Crawford (Mum), Patrick Hartley (Dad),Sophia Brewer (Maternal Half Sister), Nathan Brewer (Maternal Half Brother), Skylar Fox (Maternal Half Sister), Jacob Fox (Maternal Half Brother)**

**Crush: ?**

**Jack's Son:**

**Name: Gabriel Hunter "Gabe" Brewer **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 5 **

**Looks: Brown hair & Brown eyes **

**Likes: Karate**

**Dislikes: ?**

**Past: Jack was in a relationship with a girl, and she left after she gave birth to Gabe**

**Karate belt: White Belt **

**Hobbys: Karate**

**Parents and siblings: Jack Brewer (Dad), Unknown Mother, Nathan Brewer (Paternal Half Brother), Sophia Brewer (Parernal Half Sister), Jordan Brewer.**

**Crush: ?**

**Name: Jordan Kyle Brewer**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 15 **

**Looks : Jack mixed with linsdey, white/tan skin brown hair, big Brown eyes.**

**likes **

**Eddie & Kelsey's Kids:**

**Name: Madalyn Rose "Maddy" Johnson **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 13 **

**Looks: Tanned skin, Brown hair & brown eyes **

**Likes: school and friends **

**Dislikes: when siblings dont listen. **

**Past: Lived with her parnets and siblings had a good and happy life. she is kind of a perfectionist **

**Karate belt: Purple belt **

**Hobbys: Doing Homework, Hanging out with friends.**

**Parents and siblings: Eddie Johnson (Dad), Kelsey Johnson (Mum), Lucas Johnson (Brother), Shane Johnson (Brother), Tillie Johnson (Sister)**

**Crush: Ryland Gillespie**

**Name: Lucas Michael Johnson **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 10 **

**Looks: Tanned skin, Brown hair & brown eyes **

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: **

**Karate belt: Orange**

**Hobbys: Playing the Cello and Eating **

**Parents and siblings: Eddie Johnson (Dad), Kelsey Johnson (Mum), Maddy Johnson (Sister), Shane Johnson (Brother), Tillie Johnson (Sister)**

**Crush: ?**

**Name: Shane Cooper Johnson **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 6 **

**Looks: Tanned skin, Brown hair & brown eyes **

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Eddie Johnson (Dad), Kelsey Johnson (Mum), Maddy Johnson (Sister), Lucas Johnson (Brother), Tillie Johnson (Sister)**

**Crush: **

**Name: Matilda Nicole "Tillie" Johnson **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 4 **

**Looks: Tanned skin, Brown hair & brown eyes **

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Eddie Johnson (Dad), Kelsey Johnson (Mum), Maddy Johnson (Sister), Lucas Johnson (Brother), Shane Johnson (Brother)**

**Crush: ?**

**Jerry & Grace's Kids:**

**Name: Zachary Bryson "Zack" Martinez **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Brown hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ?**

**Dislikes: ?**

**Past: ?**

**Karate belt: ?**

**Hobbys: ?**

**Parents and siblings: Jerry Martinez (Dad), Grace Martinez (Mum), Sawyer Martinez (Sister), Jace Martinez (Brother), Lydia Kay Martinez (Sister), Beck Martinez (Brother)**

**Crush: Skylar Fox**

**Name: Sawyer Elizabeth Martinez **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 12 **

**Looks: Brown hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Jerry Martinez (Dad), Grace Martinez (Mum), Zack Martinez (Brother), Jace Martinez (Brother), Lydia Kay Martinez (Sister), Beck Martinez (Brother) **

**Crush: ?**

**Name: Jace Tyler Martinez **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 7 **

**Looks: Black hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: **

**Crush: **

**Name: Lydia Kay Martinez **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 2 **

**Looks: Brown hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Jerry Martinez (Dad), Grace Martinez (Mum), Zack Martinez (Brother), Sawyer Martinez (Sister), Jace Martinez (Brother), Beck Martinez (Brother)**

**Crush: ?**

**Name: Beckett Cole "Beck" Martinez **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 2 **

**Looks: Black hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Jerry Martinez (Dad), Grace Martinez (Mum), Zack Martinez (Brother), Sawyer Martinez (Sister), Jace Martinez (Brother), Lydia Martinez (Sister)**

**Crush: ? **

**Milton & Julie's Kids:**

**Name: Wyatt Keith Krupnick **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 11**

**Looks: Strawberry Blonde hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Past: **

**Karate belt: **

**Hobbys: **

**Parents and siblings: **

**Crush: **

**Name: Leo Charles Krupnick **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 8 **

**Looks: Strawberry Blonde hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Milton Krupnick (Dad), Julie Krupnick (Mum), Leo Krupnick (Brother), Millie Krupnick (Sister), Georgie Krupnick (Sister)**

**Crush: **

**Name: Millie Kaitlyn Krupnick **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 4**

**Looks: Strawberry Blonde hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Milton Krupnick (Dad), Julie Krupnick (Mum), Wyatt Krupnick (Brother), Leo Krupnick (Brother), Georgie Krupnick (Sister)**

**Crush: **

**Name: Georgie Sabrina Krupnick **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 1**

**Looks: Strawberry Blonde hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Milton Krupnick (Dad), Julie Krupnick (Mum), Wyatt Krupnick (Brother), Leo Krupnick (Brother), Millie Krupnick (Sister)**

**Crush: **

**Rudy & Bethany**

**Name: Poppy Siobhan Gillespie **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 14**

**Looks: Blonde hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: ? **

**Karate belt: ? **

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Rudy Gillespie (Dad), Bethany Gillespie (Mum), Ryland Gillespie (Brother)**

**Crush: **

**Name: Ryland Shor Gillespie **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 16 **

**Looks: Blonde hair & Brown eyes**

**Likes: ? **

**Dislikes: ? **

**Past: right when KIm left Bethany went in labor**

**Karate belt: Black**

**Hobbys: ? **

**Parents and siblings: Rudy Gillespie (Dad), Bethany Gillespie (Mum), Poppy Gillespie (Sister)**

**Crush: Sophia **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi you guys might of really wanted this story but one of the comments thought it was kind of confusing and now I just relies it was so if you guys think it is to I won't do it if you guys want me to change it a little please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shot chap sorry I wasn't around for a while but now I'm back **

**Kim's POV **

**Woke for my day of moving it's been so hard but I Mange because they give me strength to go on. I miss my friends and family I woke the kids up and got them dressed I just can't to move I picked up my youngest Bella and carried her to car and the rest got in themselves I helped the movers move the stuff and drove off to Seaford. Sophia and Nathan helped move stuff into our new house. Finally a day's work we got in to our rooms our room and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the doorbell and open it there was Jack.**

**A/N: Cliffhanger**


End file.
